


What's on Tap?

by lanalucy



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um. I still don't know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's on Tap?

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I still don't know.

Vic looked at the glass. "What the fuck is this?"

"Sprite. No caffeine. No alcohol," was Henry's laconic answer.

"I ordered a beer, Henry."

"When was the last time you saw a doctor, Vic?"

Vic shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You should see your doctor. Until you do, that," he pointed at the glass, "is what we will serve you." He stepped over to the collage of photos and added a picture of Vic to the board.

Vic looked at the board, her eyes unfocusing as her brain whirled. She looked up at Henry, raised her brows. He nodded. She touched her belly, took a gulp of the Sprite, then got off the stool. "Don't tell Walt."

Henry nodded. "I will not tell Walt."

Victoria Moretti was already out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. My brain started spitting out these tiny scenes in NOT BSG. I am sharing that WTF with you. Aren't you lucky.


End file.
